Kiba's Boast
by Tanuki's Rejects
Summary: Kiba makes a boast. Naruto tells him to prove it. Kiba does. Quite thoroughly. Yaoi, lemon, one-shot, KibaNaru.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kishimoto-sama. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Pairing: KibaNaru

Warning: Yaoi: male homosexual relationships, adult language, sexual situations, sexual intercourse,

* * *

Kiba's Boast

* * *

"Shut up, Dog-Boy!" Naruto shouted, aiming a kick at the brunette's head. Kiba dodged it, dropping to the ground.

"Don't call me that, Fox Face!" Kiba shouted back, retaliating with his fists. "And prepare to have your ass handed to you!"

"Ha!" Naruto scoffed, dodging Kiba's attack. "You'd love to get your hands on my ass, wouldn't you!?"  
Scowling, Kiba regretted agreeing to Naruto's 'only Taijutsu' rule. Akamaru, as if sensing his master's irritation, snorted, flapping his large tail against the ground. He was being petulant over being left out of the match.

"Hell no, Fox!" Kiba snapped, flipping Naruto over his shoulder. "If I wanted that ass I'd have it already!"  
Laughing, Naruto flipped away, pointing at the brunette.

"What the hell gave you that idea!?" He asked, catching his breath. Kiba grinned.

"What gave me that idea?" He boasted. "Well, the face that I'm an incredible sex god and can get whoever I want, might have!"

Laughing hysterically, Naruto dropped down onto his ass, unable to breathe properly. Kiba frowned, narrowing his eyes at the blonde.

'_Fine. I guess I'll have to prove it to him._'

Stalking towards the blonde, Kiba shed his jacket, kicking off his zori. Naruto, still lying on the ground, didn't notice his approach until the inu's shadow fell on him. Naruto's laugh cut off as he looked up, squinting at the shadow blocking the sun.

"K-Kiba?" He asked, slightly breathless from laughing. "What are you doing?"

Kiba reached down, hauling Naruto to his feet by the scruff of his neck.

"Akamaru," he called over his shoulder, causing the large dog to rise. "Go keep watch."

The ivory dog snorted, but trudges off obediently. Kiba returned his attention to the now-squirming Naruto.

"What the hell, Mutt!?" The blonde demanded. "Put me down!"

Looking the blonde over, Kiba licked his lips. Using his free hand to remove his headband, he did the same to Naruto.

"Kiba!" Naruto shouted, squirming in Kiba's grip. "Put me down you moron! And give that back!"

Moving forward, Kiba moved Naruto back until he was pressed up against a tree in the deserted clearing. Ignoring the blonde's irate shouts, Kiba calmly removed his hand from the kitsune's clothing, placing it beside Naruto's head, his other hand mirroring the move on the other side. Leaning in, he dropped down to Naruto's neck, nuzzling the tan expanse of skin and drinking in the scent of the fox.

"K-Kiba, what t-the hell a-are you d-doing?" Naruto stuttered. "G-Get off!"

Ignoring him, Kiba continued to inspect his soon-to-be mate, taking in every inch of the fuming blonde. Said blonde tried to move away, but was trapped between Kiba's body and the tree, and amid the inu's arms. Finally silent, the blonde bit his lip as he felt Kiba's breath hit his skin, raising goose-bumps.

Returning to look in Naruto's eyes, Kiba delights in the fact that his soon-to-be-mate was indeed quite attractive. For a fox.

"Kiba…" Naruto growled, face still holding its blush. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Proving you wrong…" Kiba whispered softly, lowering his lips to the kitsune's ear, licking the shell slightly. "Soon I'll have you moaning and screaming, clawing at my back as I fuck you hard against this very tree, begging for more from the incredible sex god that I am."

"_WHAT!?_" Naruto screamed, thrashing in Kiba's grip. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Chuckling deeply, the sound reverberating into Naruto's chest, Kiba licked the ear once more before moving on to place kisses below the ear. Naruto stiffened, biting back a moan.

'_How the fuck did he know my ears were so sensitive!?_'

From the lack of resistance he received, Kiba worked out that Naruto is particularly sensitive in this area, and sucks lightly on the spot just below his ear. As Kiba marked him, Naruto bit his lip harder, but a moan slipped out.

Grinning, Kiba trailed his lips lightly down to the fox's mouth. Stopping there, he brushed his lips lightly over Naruto's. Naruto glared at him.

"Fuck off," the kitsune growled. Kiba grinned and repeats the action. Naruto leaned forward lightly, searching for more contact. Kiba chuckled.

"That's what you're for," Kiba whispered huskily. Finally, he pushed his lips against the blonde's, simple and sweet. Not taking it any further, Kiba waited for Naruto to deepen the kiss. With a sigh, Naruto did just that. Snaking his hands up to grip Kiba's hair, Naruto tilted his head back slightly, trying to taste more of the brunette. Kiba suppressed a chuckle, sliding his tongue into the kitsune's open mouth. Exploring gleefully, Kiba trailed his hands down Naruto's body, rubbing occasionally and finally settling his hands on the blonde's thighs. Biting the blonde's lip happily, Kiba grinded his hips slowly into Naruto's. Naruto gasped around Kiba's tongue, before grinding back vigorously. Sliding his hands around to Naruto's ass, Kiba hefted the blonde up against the tree, grinding harder as he tested the firmness of the kitsune's rear. Moaning loudly, Naruto wrapped his tongue around Kiba's, hands still tangled in the brunette's hair. Breaking the kiss, Kiba leaned back slightly, looking into Naruto's lust-fogged ocean eyes.

"Take your top off," he commanded, Naruto glared at him.

"And how do you propose I do that, shoved up against a tree?" He demanded snidely. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he said, stepping away from the tree and dropping the blonde. "There."

Naruto glared up at Kiba from the ground. Kiba raised an eyebrow, removing his own shirt. Naruto's eyes instantly locked onto the revealed flesh, eyes taking in every inch. Trailing his gaze over Kiba's muscles, Naruto failed to notice the inu regarding him with amusement.

"Stop drooling, Fox," Kiba laughed. "You'll have all this and more soon."

Naruto flushed, glaring at the brunette.

"I'm not drooling, Mutt!" He snapped, tugging his own top off clumsily. "And get your head out of your ass!"

Kiba laughed as Naruto got stuck in his top, unable to move. Squirming desperately, Naruto rolled around on the ground, hopelessly stuck.

"Hey, Mutt!" Naruto shouted, his voice muffled. "Help me!"

"Why?" Kiba asked, still laughing. "It's so funny!"

"Shut the hell up, Mutt!" Naruto shouted. "And you better help me if you think you're getting any!"

His laughter cut short, Kiba leaned down, tugging the top off the blonde. It came free with a quick tug, releasing the kitsune. Naruto shook his blonde hair irritably, glaring up at Kiba with cobalt eyes. Kiba's breath caught in his throat momentarily as he gazed at the petulant blonde angel.

"Naruto," He murmured softly. "Hurry up and get your fucking pants off…"

Naruto blinked a couple of times before frowning. His eyes drifted down to Kiba's pants.

"You too," he growled, unbuckling his belt. "I'm not gonna be the only on-"

Kiba dropped down in front of the blonde, silencing him with a deep kiss. Naruto squeaked, gripping Kiba's bare shoulder. As Kiba's tongue slid into Naruto's waiting mouth, the inu dropped his hands down to take over the task of undoing Naruto's pants. Pushing them down the kitsune's thighs, Kiba undid his own pants quickly. Breaking the kiss, he rose, dragging Naruto to his feet by the blonde's waist. Naruto blinked a couple of times, still reacting to Kiba's abrupt abandoning of his lips. Kiba impatiently kicked his own pants off, reaching for the blonde's boxers. Naruto quickly stepped out of the pants, catching Kiba's hands.

"W-Wait!" He cried as the inu growls. "W-We're at the training grounds!"  
"Akamaru's watching," Kiba muttered, attacking Naruto's neck. Naruto moaned softly, leaning back against the tree.

"B-But…" Naruto trieed to maintain his coherent thought as Kiba marked him eagerly. "W-We… p-people…"

"Shh…" Kiba hushed. "Trust me, we'll be fine…"

Moaning, Naruto knew he should argue more, but Kiba's mouth killed all arguments he might have had. Kiba successfully dropped the blonde's boxers, ridding himself of his own quickly. Pushing the blonde back against the tree, he grinded his member into Naruto's, grinning at the moan the blonde emitted. Suddenly, hands pushed him back.

Surprised, Kiba took a few steps back, raising an eyebrow at Naruto. Naruto grinned at him, dropping to his knees in front of the brunette. Kiba's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh…" he mumbled. Naruto grinned at him. Leaning in close, he favored Kiba's member with a long, slow lick from base to tip. Kiba groaned loudly, leaning forward. Naruto opened his mouth slowly, taking the heated flesh inside. Sucking gently, Naruto chuckled at Kiba's yelp. The vibrations triggered another yelp, prompting Naruto to hum. Sniggering mentally, Naruto sucked harder, tracing random patterns on the inu's member with his tongue. Bucking into the warm mouth, Kiba gripped Naruto's hair viciously. Naruto allowed the brunette's member to drop from his mouth as he glared up at the inu.

"Just for that," he snapped. "I'm stopping there."

Kiba yanked Naruto to his feet, leaning him against the tree again.

"Works for me," he growled as the blonde rewrapped his legs around his waist. Raising three fingers to the blonde's mouth, Kiba smirked. Naruto glared, tilting his head away.

"Screw that," he growled, voice filled with need. "Fuck me dry."

Kiba moaned, not asking twice. Quick as flash he positioned himself at the blonde's entrance, hoping the precum and saliva will help. Slamming in quickly, Kiba sheathed himself to the hilt. Naruto screamed, partially from pleasure, mostly from pain. Kiba moaned lowly, leaning his head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Fuck…" He whispered. "Oh fuck…"

"Ahh!" Naruto groaned. "What the fuck was I thinking?"

"That I-I'm damn sexy and y-you want me in you?" Kiba supplied, panting. Naruto gave him a withering glare.

"S-Shut up and m-move," Naruto snarled. Kiba moaned appreciatively before doing just that. Thrusting slowly at first, he began to pound Naruto into the tree.

With every slam of Kiba's hips, Naruto's pain faded, turning to pleasure. With every deep, resounding thrust, Naruto lost more and more of his control.

"Fuck…" he whispered. "Oh fuck…"

"Louder…" Kiba demanded. Naruto moaned long and low. "Louder, damn it!"

Kiba thrust again, hitting Naruto's prostrate. At this, the blonde screamed.

"Yes!" He cried. "Oh fuck! Kiba!"

"T-That's it," Kiba groaned. "Let it all out."

As Kiba pounded his prostrate mercilessly, Naruto let the screams slip from his lips. Gripping the inu's shoulders tightly Naruto leaned heavily on the tree. Kiba rammed him into it, not caring if the bark scrapped the kitsune's back.

Naruto let his hands slide around, his nails clawing at the inu's broad back.

"M-More!" He wailed. "K-Kiba! I need m-more!"

"Naruto…" He moaned. "You're so f-fucking tight!"

"No shit!" Naruto gasped out. "Y-You're my first!"

Kiba felt oddly pleased at the fact that he was the first to claim the blonde. Pounding with renewed vigor, he bit Naruto's shoulder, hard, feeling the skin pop beneath his teeth.

"Ahh!" Naruto shrieked. "K-Kiba! The fuck?!"

"Mine," Kiba growled, lapping up the blood. "You're mine… I've marked you…"

"Y-You're weird," Naruto gasped out, feeling his climax approaching. Kiba grin was feral as his eyes drift down to Naruto's bobbing member.

"I-I can't touch you," he reminded the moaning blonde. "T-Touch yourself!"

Naruto's hand snaked down to pump his own member, his head lolling on his neck. Kiba locked his eyes back onto Naruto's as he felt his own climax rising. Naruto met the inu's eyes, and at that moment the animalistic fucking became something deeper, something more meaningful, if only for a split second. Naruto knew that definitely wouldn't be the last time he and Kiba ended up in this situation.

"K-Kiba…" he moaned. Kiba grinned again. "Fuck…"

"Here we go…" the inu muttered. Sure enough, as soon as the words left Kiba's mouth, Naruto screamed, his loudest yet, his orgasm hitting. Kiba groaned as Naruto's walls closed around him, shooting his seed into the blonde.

After a few, half-hearted thrusts, Kiba slid to the ground, pulling out of the blonde and dragging Naruto down with him. Naruto gasped, trying to regain his breath as he sat in Kiba's lap, still straddling the brunette.

"Kiba…" he panted. "Fuck…"

"Yeah," Kiba agreed. "I know… told you I'd have you begging for more."

Naruto threw him a filthy look.

"Shut up," he growled, readjusting himself so he is seated more comfortably, able to lean into the inu's chest. Kiba chuckled, wrapping his arms around the spent blonde.

"What?" He asked. "I told you I would…"

"Shut up," Naruto muttered tiredly, curling up against the strong chest. "If you ever want me again you'll shut up and go to sleep…"

Kiba grinned, wrapping his arms tighter around the blonde. Wincing, he shuffled so his back was leaning against the tree, blonde curled up securely in his arms.

"I'll have you again," Kiba said confidently. "I marked you, you're _my_ mate now."

"Shut up," Naruto murmured for the third time, a small smile sneaking on to his exhausted face. "Mate… I like that…"

Kiba grinned as Naruto drifted off, nuzzling the blonde mop of hair in front of him.

"Mmm… my mate…" he murmured one more time. "Even if he's a fox…"

* * *

Yes, I am Tanuki-Mara.


End file.
